Out of my League
by ialem-yuki
Summary: He left. She stayed. He became the no. 1 tennis player around the world. She became Japan’s top ranking singer and composer. He came back after 5 years and found out about her. Will he choose fame or love? RyoSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_**Out of my League**_

By: Yamato's-wife

**AN: I hope you go on easy over me. This is my first fanfic ever to write again. It was 2 years ago since I stopped writing… have fun and please comments and reviews. I need them to improve.**

**Chapter 1: Homecoming and Fame**

He stood there before all of them. He just gave his vow of conquering the whole world with his skills. He faces above and walked straight and lowered his cap to hide his forming tears. He wished he would never leave. But NO, his perverted-stupid father insists on the idea of him going back to States. How he hated the idea, staying with his brother and all. He cannot look back, afraid he might burst into tears. Those tears now rolling down his cheeks, it was not because of departure but because of her. He was aware of her feelings but never did he open a single place on his heart for her. He knew this day would come after, the day where he will leave her behind… without even an acknowledgment of her feelings. But he vowed, when he come home after winning, he, will surely tell her his feelings… he just hope she will wait.

---Present, Morning---

"And here we are folks live in Narita Airport to welcome the famous Japanese tennis player who conquered the world with his skills and his charm. Yes, folks, the one and only Ryoma Echizen, son of the famous samurai Echizen, just came back with not only bearing our nationality but with the title of the Champion of Wimbledon. Here he comes…"

A guy about six feet tall enters the hall of the airport making fans scream his name. His dark green hair flows like water as he walks towards the exit. His golden eyes were hidden under his white cap. He has nothing, even a single reaction painted in his face. He was wearing his usual clothes: red jacket, white shirt, black jogging pants, white rubber shoes. On his back there he carries his tennis bag and his driver carrying his baggage. He tries to go away from his fan girls who were trying to grab every part of his body. He enters the limousine and he was on his way to meet the rest of the gang.

---Somewhere in Tokyo---

"We just got the most exciting news folks, Ms. Ai, have just arrived and shall walk the red carpet any minute now… and there she goes along with her manager Ms. Nani and both are looking very gorgeous."

Walking in the red carpet is a very beautiful and head-turning famous singer, Alexa Ai. She has auburn hair and hazel eyes that are accented with light pink eye shadow. She wore, maybe, one of the most extravagant gowns created by her own designer. It was a pink spaghetti strapped floral gown with swarovski crystals and emerald and ruby colored sequence with matched hand embroidery of such beautiful cherry blossoms. She wears the most heart-melting smile and the blush she always have because of her own shyness. Well, people find it very amusing, while her rivals find it irritating. Why you ask? Because they have this certain idea of why did this pesky, clumsy little girl ever entered the showbiz if she is that very shy-type of a person. People love her music, her voice, her face and her kindness. But one question always enters peoples mind whenever they hear her sad song 'Where are you?' Why is it she always cries whenever she sings this song? The answer was never answered for she only smiles and answers 'It's a long story'.

---That Night, Echizen Mansion---

Being the winner of several competitions, Ryoma Echizen managed to build his own house where his family stays. Thanks to his perseverance, he now owns one of the biggest mansions in the Kantou region. In this very relaxing place for him, lies behind those black gates, are his wonderful friends and family, former classmates and past acquaintances, welcoming him in open arms. A party was needed for this special occasion.

"O'Chibi!!!!" Eiji Kikumaru and Momoshiro Takeshi shouted in unison as they tackled their _baby boy_ of the team.

"Ne, Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai quit it. I can't breath." Ryoma said.

"Eiji! Takeshi! Stop it!" Oishi Syuichiroh scolded.

"Nya! Nya! Oishi-kun just this once let us be wild!" Eiji replied.

"Eiji, Momoshiro, do you want 20 laps around the mansion?" Tezuka Kunimitsu asked.

"WHAT!?! 20 LAPS!?!" Eiji and Momoshiro said in unison, again.

"Looks like everyone's having fun?" Fuji Syusuke said.

"Ii data, Echizen: grew 2 more feet and 3 inches…blah…blah…" Inui whispers as he scribbles every data in his notebook.

"Ssssss…" Kaidoh Kaoru hissed.

"Welcome back sweetie." Mrs. Echizen welcomed as she hugged his begotten son.

"So son, how's our love life?" Nanjiro asked.

"Do you always need to ask that every time we meet?" Ryoma said with a very fierce look in his eyes.

"N-no. I was just joking son." Nanjiro withdraw.

"Perverted father…" Ryoma whispered under his breath.

"What did you say!?!" Nanjiro shouted, enraged.

"Oi, look." Eiji called out.

"It's Ms. Alexa Ai." Mrs. Echizen exclaimed.

"The famous singer?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah, Tezuka invited her to welcome you up." Fuji answered.

"Tezuka-buchou, how did you know her anyways?" Kawamura asked.

"She's my little sister." Tezuka answered.

"WHAT!?!" everyone said except for Kaidoh and Ryoma.

"She was kind of left to my parents care after her grandmother died." Tezuka said.

"How come I didn't know that?" Oishi asked himself.

"Ms. Ai, this is my son, Ryoma and his teammates in the Tennis Club of Seigaku." Mrs. Echizen introduced.

"H-Hello, Good Evening, Nice to meet you all." Alexa said shyly.

She was wearing a simple pink turtle neck and an elegant long white skirt and pink sandals. Her hair was put into a half-pony and she was wearing a necklace with an Emerald pendant. 

"Come on Alexa." Tezuka called as he walked pass Oishi.

"Coming… Excuse me." She said as she flashed a smile.

"She looks familiar…" Ryoma thought aloud.

"Hmm, it looks like someone has his eyes for Tezuka's adorable little sister… huh, Ryoma?" Momo asked.

"What? What's with your crazy mind?" Ryoma asked.

-----END------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Party**

"Welcome home, Ryoma-sama!!!" his fan girls for former classmates greeted as he entered the spacious garden of his.

'Why mom did invite these girls?' he thought.

"Alexa, where have you been disappearing like that?"

Ryoma heard from his captain asking his little sister in the far end of the buffet table.

"Sorry aniki, I just went to the comfort room." Alexa excused.

"Just don't disappear like that again." Tezuka ordered.

"Hai." Alexa answered.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Momoshiro and Eiji asked the audience as they walk across the stage.

"What's with those two?" Oishi asked.

"Just watch and you'll find out." Inui snickered.

"This will be interesting." Kawamura smiled.

"Ssssss…" Kaidoh whispered.

"We would like our own Ms. Alexa Ai to come upstage and sing us a song!" Eiji said.

Upon hearing this, Tezuka twitched and looked Eiji straight in the eye. On the other hand, Eiji shivered.

"Don't worry Tezuka, she'll just sing us a song or two." Fuji assured.

Tezuka nodded.

"Hello Ms. Ai!" Momoshiro said as he offered a hand for assist.

"Hello." Alexa answered.

"So folks, what song do you want our own Ms. Ai to sing?" Eiji asked.

Fuji raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Seigaku Tennis Club Tensai?" Momo asked.

"I would like Ms. Ai to sing 'Where are you?'" Fuji said with a smirk.

"Perfect! So, Ms. Ai, will you sing it?" Eiji asked.

"I d-" Alexa tried to answer but…

"Please welcome. Ms. Ai!" Momoshiro butt in.

Suddenly the music started playing leaving Alexa with no choice but to sing.

_**Seeing you leave**_

_**Brings hurt in my heart**_

_**I've been waiting**_

_**So far you're not yet here…**_

_**My heart cannot bear this anymore**_

_**I hope you'd come back in my arms**_

_**Though I know you don't like me at all…**_

_**Let me sing this song**_

_**From the bottom of my heart**_

_**I want to see you**_

_**Tell you I love you**_

_**But where are you now**_

_**Let me write you a poem**_

_**Please read it so you would know**_

_**I just want you to know**_

_**But where are you…?**_

'Please stop the song…' Alexa thought as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Momo-senpai, stop the song now." Ryoma ordered.

"Bu-But…" Momo tried to speak but…

"Stop it!" Ryoma shouted which startled everyone.

"Momo do as he says." Oishi butt in.

"Oh, alright." Momo said, disappointed, as he turn the music down.

Tezuka went upstage and held Alexa's hands.

"Come on, do not cry." Tezuka said as he smiled.

"So-So sob Sorry aniki." Alexa answered.

"Is it me or I just saw buchou smile?" Kawamura asked Inui and Fuji.

Inui and Fuji nod and then smiled.

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked Alexa.

Alexa looked up and came face to face with Ryoma. She suddenly blushed crimson red.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." Alexa answered.

---After the party, Tezuka and Alexa's table---

"Are you happy now—"

"---Sakuno?" Tezuka asked in a whisper so no one can hear.

"Yes, thank you aniki." Alexa answered.

"Hey captain! Barbecue's in the house!" Eiji called out.

"I'll be right back." Tezuka said as he walked up to Eiji.

"Okay." Alexa answered.

Ryoma kept on glancing all over the place wishing he would see a certain clumsy girl by his age.

"Ryoma-sama!" Horio shouted which made Ryoma jump a bit.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"Who are you looking for?" Horio asked.

"I haven't seen Ryuuzaki yet. Where is she?" Ryoma asked aloud for his comrades to hear.

Horio suddenly pouted. The regulars bow their heads down, except for Tezuka that is.

"Did I say something bad?" Ryoma asked.

"Sakuno-chan has been missing since her obaa-chan died." Horio said with tears forming his eyes.

Upon hearing this, Ryoma's eyes widen in surprise. Seeing this, Alexa was surprised as well.

"You're joking right?" Ryoma asked.

Horio just burst into tears as an answer. Ryoma on the other hand suddenly fell to a chair as he tries to balance his body which is very weak after hearing what happened to the girl he left behind.

"No…" the regulars heard Ryoma whisper.

"Ryoma-kun…" Alexa whispered under her breath.

"Huh?" Ryoma glanced to Alexa as if he heard Sakuno call his name.

Alexa was looking at him with sadness and pain. It's as if she knows what he's been going through. He smiled at her who made Alexa jump a bit and blush so hard.

"She'll come back, I just now it." Ryoma whispered as he stood up and waved goodbye to his friends who are heading homewards.

---Alexa's Room---

"Ryoma-kun…" Alexa whispered as she hugged her white teddy bear tight.

Someone knocked at her door. The door suddenly opened revealing Tezuka behind it.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked with worry painted all over his face.

"I think so." Alexa replied.

Tezuka sat down beside her.

'You didn't expect that reaction of his didn't you?" Tezuka asked.

"Ye-Yes…" Alexa said as tears roll down her cheeks.

"It's okay. Do you want to reveal your true identity or just come back to life telling them you just went back to your hometown and stayed there for a while?" Tezuka asked.

"I'd rather choose the second one." Alexa answered.

"That would be nice." Tezuka said as he kissed his little sister goodnight and walked out of the room.

"Sakuno Ryuuzaki… I missed that name." Alexa whispered as she drifted to a very soothing sleep.

---END---


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sakuno's reason to Return**

After years pass, Seigaku Jr. High had evolved into a wonderful school teaching tennis to the youth. After earning enough money, Seigaku Jr. High was known now throughout the Kantou region as a university; Giving high school students and college students their time learning in just one school. University of Seigaku now offers Tennis as a course and they emphasize the idea of teaching majors in both art and music, also, dormitories for easy access in the school. In this school we first met the tennis prodigy Ryoma Echizen and he has returned to finish studying and continuing his dream in pursuing to win the nationals.

"Ne, Ryoma-sama where have you been?" Kachiro asked as Ryoma entered the courts.

"Somewhere…" Ryoma replied sleepily.

"Gather around people, the Captain has something to announce." Oishi announced as Tezuka appeared behind him.

"I know it so sudden, the death of our beloved coach three years ago. I just want you to know that since then we have Inui as our coach assisting us in our daily tennis routine. He worked hard as ever. But it's about time we make him a part of the team again as the District Preliminaries approach because of Taka-san's resignation to take over their shop. Now, I just recruited one of the most eligible coaches I could reach out. Let us welcome back the pride of our late beloved coach, Coach Ryuuzaki." Tezuka finished off as a certain auburn haired lady by Ryoma's age enters the court wearing a white polo-shirt and black jogging pants with her hair tied up in a pony making her hazel eyes show more of its brilliant color.

"Sa-Sakuno-chan!!!" Eiji jumped up and down as he tackled the fragile lady.

"Eiji-senpai." Sakuno said with one of her warm smiles.

Ryoma couldn't believe his eyes. It was like yesterday the others told him that she has been missing for about three years. Was he daydreaming or what? He shook his head and looked up again and saw her, the girl who supported him even after the coldness he throws at her. She has grown beautiful and elegant, soothing to the eyes. It was a feast for our tennis prodigy's eyes. Seeing those warm smiles and the crimson red blush that creeps at her cheeks whenever she's shy or worst embarrassed.

ehem Tezuka coughed.

Everyone looked at him, realizing they did something wrong everyone started to back out but was too late.

"20 laps around the court!" Tezuka ordered.

"Echizen stay, you're the only one who stayed behind." Tezuka said.

Everyone started running after hearing the order. They didn't complain knowing the ways of their captain; he will probably add some laps to it.

"You should not do that, you know." Sakuno smiled as she watches the members scamper around.

"I know, but they deserve it." Tezuka answered.

Suddenly they heard a very loud thump just around the corner of the courts. As Sakuno looked further behind the bars, she saw Fuji on the floor with some bruise on his left knee.

"Oh no!" she shouted which startled both Ryoma and Tezuka.

She ran as fast as she could inside the locker rooms, grabbed the first aid kit and ran over Fuji's side.

"Are you okay Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked as she wiped the bruise with some wet cloth.

"Yes, thank you and do not worry it's just a little scratch." Fuji assured the worried coach.

Fuji suddenly opened his eyes revealing his blue orbs. He was shocked on what he saw.

"Fuji, are you okay?" Tezuka suddenly asked.

"Yes, Tezuka, do not worry." Fuji reassured.

"There, done." Sakuno said as she closed the box of the kit.

"Thank you." Fuji said as he stood up.

"You're welcome." Sakuno answered.

She stood up but lost her balance, luckily, Ryoma was there to catch her.

"Thank yo-you." She stuttered upon seeing who catch her preventing her to fall on the dirty ground.

"You're welcome." Ryoma answered.

He lowered his cap because he knows he's about to blush.

---That afternoon---

"Tezuka…" Fuji whispered.

"Hmm?" Tezuka replied.

"Since when are you hiding the truth?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka faced him with a surprised look.

"Since when did Alexa Ai and Sakuno become one?" Fuji asked on a low voice, afraid that someone might hear.

"Since when did you find out?" Tezuka asked.

"Just a while ago, as she was tampering my bruise." Fuji said seriously.

Silenced filled the air.

"Tezuka---" Fuji said but was cut off.

"Mother wanted her to be a talent artist of their agency. Sakuno agreed thinking it would be her only payment to my parents after adopting her because of Coach's last will." Tezuka answered.

"My parents were so proud of her talent and because of their perseverance; she became no. 1 in just a year." Tezuka continued.

"Then why did she come back as Sakuno?" Fuji asked.

"After seeing Echizen's reaction last night… she just started crying upon reaching our house. Thinking it will make her happy I made things possible for her. That's why she's our new coach." Tezuka answered.

"So, you're saying she still has feelings for our O'Chibi?" Fuji asked.

"For what I know, yes." Tezuka answered.

"What a nice big brother." Fuji smiled.

"Am I? I've been so strict to her lately." Tezuka answered.

"Everything will work out perfectly, you'll see." Fuji assured with a smile.

---Locker Rooms---

"Where is it?" Ryoma asked as he tied his towel around his waist.

He was looking for his silver bracelet which Momo grabbed from his wrists after running.

"Darn that fool." Ryoma cursed.

He was busy looking for it that he didn't notice that Sakuno was picking the laundry basket. He was still busy looking for it when somebody tapped his shoulder. He faced the person and was about to speak when he realized who it was.

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki." Ryoma said in awe.

"Is this yours?" Sakuno asked as she opened her hand revealing a silver bracelet on her palm.

"Ye-Yes. Where did you find it?" Ryoma asked.

"I found it beside the laundry basket. Seeing that you are the last person to take a bath, and it seems you are looking for something, I thought it would be yours." Sakuno answered as she blushed so hard trying not to look at Ryoma's golden orbs.

"Thank you… very much." Ryoma said.

"You-You're welcome." Sakuno replied.

After seconds of silence and just staring at each other, Ryoma broke the silence.

"Sakuno, where have you been? I mean, after all these years, where have you been?" Ryoma asked as he turned around.

"I've been to my hometown reminiscing my past and at the same time studying." Sakuno answered shyly.

"Oh, um, can I ask something personal?" Ryoma asked.

"Um, okay." Sakuno answered.

"Um, do you have a boyfriend already?" Ryoma asked.

'Stupid! You are too obvious!' Ryoma thought.

"No, I don't have one yet. But I hope I could have one." Sakuno answered slyly.

"Oh…" Ryoma answered.

"Why do you ask?" Sakuno asked.

"I-I, No-Nothing." Ryoma stuttered as he forced a smile which made Sakuno blush even harder.

---After 3 minutes---

"Hurry up. I still need to cook dinner you know." Sakuno snapped.

"Japanese?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course." Sakuno smiled as she carried the laundry basket up to the dormitories.

Ryoma on the other hand smiled back.

---END---


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The New Food Management**

Sakuno was being watched by every eye at the kitchen by the tennis club members. The way she moves, cuts and stirs the food just amazes them. That's because they've never seen a girl cook like Sakuno does. It's like she moves to the rhythm of the kitchen.

"It's done!" Sakuno squeaked.

Everyone scampered to returning in doing their own things on the table.

"Uhm, calm down Tezuka." Fuji whispered as he tapped the shoulder of their captain, who is now very enraged by the actions of the members.

"I know…" Tezuka whispered in gritted teeth.

Ryoma just entered the room and witnessed the scampering. He was also enraged knowing the reason why on earth they scampered. He entered the kitchen, which caught everyone's eye, and quietly helped Sakuno making everyone dumbfounded. He even caught one asking 'Does Ryoma Echizen act like that?' Oh how he would like to laugh at the thought.

"Ryoma-kun, you could leave now, I can handle this by myself." Sakuno kept on insisting on getting rid of Ryoma out of the kitchen.

"No." Ryoma answers with a straight face.

"Ryoma-kun…" she pouts.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. I can handle this by myself you know."

"No."

"Suit yourself."

How he liked it when she gives up.

"Hey guys, line up." Ryoma ordered.

"Yeah, dinner's ready!" Eiji and Momo shouted as they went on a sprint to get in line first.

"Which do you prefer, A or B?" Sakuno asked.

Everyone looked at the Menu written by Sakuno:

Menu A:

Miso Soup

Chicken Teriyaki

Ebi

Californian Maki

Egg Omelet

Salad

Menu B:

Miso Soup

Pork Teriyaki

Ebi

Californian Maki

Egg Omelet

Salad

"NO RICE?" Everyone asked except for Ryoma, Fuji, Inui, Kaidoh and Tezuka.

"No rice. You need more protein, vitamin A and C. Carbohydrates are exclusive only for breakfast to boost your energy for the whole day up. Understood?" Sakuno asked.

"Bu-But…"

ehem Tezuka coughed.

"Yes coach…" everyone answered.

"Good." Sakuno smiled.

---After dinner---

"Hey Coach, nice dinner!" Momo praised.

"Thank You." Sakuno answered.

Ryoma entered the kitchen and caught Sakuno washing the dishes. He grabbed her left arm and pulled her away from the sink.

"Hey!" everyone heard Sakuno.

"Coach!" everyone entered the kitchen.

They saw an enraged coach looking at their prodigy with slit eyes. Ryoma took the duty of washing.

ehem Tezuka coughed twice.

Everyone left the room at a very fast pace.

"Uhh, you scared them Captain." Fuji teased.

"Come on, they need to run 10 laps." Tezuka ordered the other regulars.

"Goodnight." Sakuno said as the four of the regulars passed by.

"And you naughty-bossy one, why on earth are you like that?" Sakuno suddenly asked.

"Your hands are already bruised. You should put some medicine to your allergies you know." Ryoma answered.

"How did you know?" Sakuno asked as she held her left hand.

"Duh, I'm not blind for your information." Ryoma said as he put away the last plate to the dispenser.

He then softly grabbed Sakuno's left hand and covered it with bandages.

"Ryoma-kun."

"I fulfilled my promise. I became no. 1." Ryoma said as he put a ball on Sakuno's hand with her handwriting on it.

"This is the ball I gave you 5 years ago."

"Yeah, I always use it for warming up." Ryoma said.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello, What now Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Alright." Ryoma snapped.

"What is it?" Sakuno asked.

"They need water downstairs at the court. The members ran 10 laps because of their behavior a while ago." Ryoma answered.

"What?" Sakuno said.

"Let's just bring them their water." Ryoma smirked.

"How many glass?" Sakuno asked.

"What do you mean by glass? We'll be needing gallons." Ryoma teased.

They then grabbed pitchers and brought them downstairs to the now dehydrated members who ran 10 laps.

---The Next Day 6 AM sharp ---

"Wake up everyone." Tezuka ordered in every room he enters.

"It's so early…" Momoshiro whined.

Everyone was now wide awake well except for Momo.

"I know a way to wake him up!" Eiji said.

He grabbed a bucket filled with **hot** water and threw it up to Momo.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Momoshiro screamed.

"Wow, now this is a steak that is still raw." Ryoma chuckled.

"Shut up Echizen! I'm in pain! Excruciating PAIN!" Momo whined.

"Then you should have waked up early." Sakuno reasoned out.

"Come on, we were just joking." Ryoma snickered.

"What are you snickering about huh O'Chibi?" Momo barked.

"Eh?" Ryoma stopped.

"Do you 3 want to go run laps before breakfast or a drink a very nutritious Inui drink?" Tezuka spoke and Inui finished it.

"NO SIR!!!" they said all at once and ran out of the room.

"I shall prepare their punishment. Please excuse me." Inui said with a glint from his eyeglass.

Tezuka looked down to Sakuno.

"Yes?" Sakuno asked the captain.

"I am just wondering how you will prepare dinner when you have a concert this coming Friday night." Tezuka said with a straight face.

"I can manage that…" Sakuno said slyly.

--- Tuesday Afternoon ---

"Why are we told to proceed to the auditorium?" Eiji asked Oishi.

"Eiji, if I knew from the start, I should've told you already right?" Oishi answered.

"Uhm... right."

"Students of the Seigaku, you are gathered here for a very important thing that happens in our school once a year. As we all know, Ms. Alexa Ai, the well-known singer, will hold a concert in our prestigious dome. For more excitement, the singer herself asked if seven selected students that are electronically selected via computer. Please welcome the person that will choose them electronically, none other than: Ms. Alexa Ai herself!" the principal announced.

"Yeah!!!"

"Hello everybody!" Alexa called out.

--- END ---


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Electronically Nailed**

Well, everyone was so excited especially when the famous singer walked right upstage.

"Hello everyone, are you excited?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yes we are!"

"Alexa choose me! Me!"

---In the far off corner---

"Tezuka… try to calm down…" Fuji tapped.

"I'm-try-ing-to-Fu-ji…" Tezuka said in gritted teeth.

"Well, you better try harder." Fuji chuckled.

---Stage---

"Ms. Ai, this is the button. Just push it seven times every 5 seconds." Mr. Principal said.

"Oh, okay. Here goes nothing." Alexa said excitingly.

She then pushed it seven times every five seconds. The screen showed seven people with their full names.

It listed:

Fuji Syusuke

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Inui Sadaharu

Oishi Syuichiroh

Kaidoh Kaoru

Ryoma Echizen

Momoshiro Takeshi

"Hey, it's the regulars." The boys said in sad voices.

"Don't worry; the consolation is worth having too." Alexa said.

Every boy looks so sad. All was pouting.

"Then what is the consolation?" Eiji asked jumping up and down.

"Free CD's with autograph, of course it's my CD… the recent compilation of my songs." Alexa said.

"WE WANT IT!!!"

--- Backstage ---

"Good job out there." Fuji congratulated.

"Thank You…" Alexa answered.

"So this is your clever plan?" Tezuka whispered.

Alexa just nodded with a very big grin in her face.

"Nice."

"Thank You aniki." Alexa said. "Now, the only problem is the left members of the club."

"Let me take care of that for you." Fuji said.

"Really Fuji-senpai?" Alexa asked.

"Hm... yes." Fuji nodded.

"Oh Thank You!!!" Alexa tackled Fuji into a friendly hug.

"You're welcome… I guess?" He replied as he looked to a smirking Tezuka.

"Come on Alexa…" Tezuka called up. "Your fans are waiting ya know."

"Yes, coming aniki!!!" jumped the very happy Alexa.

"I guess I just saved her pretty butt." Fuji chuckled.

"But how long can you hide the truth from O'Chibi, neh, Sakuno?" he whispered as he opened his blue captivating eyes.

---Concert---

Alexa Ai, the most famous teen singer, the most idolized at her very young age; have had her concert debut in the Seigaku dome not far from the high school and Tennis club dorm. Along with her plans, the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars are now on their way for their free dinner with Alexa Ai. The Regulars where unused to wear formal clothes like suits or even tux, so the only thing they wore for the dinner was their usual hip hop themed clothes, well, except for Tezuka, who was wearing a polo and tie.

"Good evening regulars." Alexa greeted.

She was wearing a simple blue empress cut dress with laces on the hemline and beads embroided on the dress. Along with it, a nice silk shawl, diamond choker, a pair of sapphire dangling earrings, a pair of Manolos stiletto and a silver bracelet. Her hair is fixed on a high pony with strands of hair rolled up as the pony and a few strands in front of her ears.

"Alexa." Tezuka called, opening a seat for his little sister.

"Thank You aniki." Alexa said as she sat down.

"Your pretty welcome, sis." Tezuka answered.

The night started with laughs and jokes headed by the two dimwits: Momo and Eiji. Well, everyone was happy but unfortunately, our baby boy can't concentrate because Alexa Ai resembles Sakuno a lot… It makes him all so nervous.

--- Balcony---

Ryoma excused himself after getting so nervous and so confused about his feelings towards two ladies who resemble each other that much.

"Uhm, Ryoma-kun, are you feeling alright?" Alexa asked.

"Huh? Oh me? Yeah… uhm... I'm… I'm fine." Ryoma stuttered.

"Really?" Alexa asked on a very low and sad tone.

"Uhm… Yes." Ryoma said.

Ryoma suddenly face the balcony grills again and tried not to look on Alexa's face. He's quiet confused now. He doesn't know who he should choose; the lady he loved and waited for his return or the lady whom he just met and is now captivating his heart. He just can't understand his feelings at the moment. He wants to tell Sakuno how he feels, but something (more particularly: someone) is interfering and that's the famous singer standing next to him. On the other hand…

Alexa, I mean, Sakuno can no longer take the sadness because of the fact that she isn't open to Ryoma at all. After all, he came home just to see her and she just shrugs the thought of his reappearance. She couldn't take the thought of it. Her mask starts to fall off bit by bit, piece by piece. She waned to cry but she can't, not in front of the man she longed for and loved so far. She looked up on her aniki and Tezuka was alarmed figuring out that Sakuno's about to cry.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryoma suddenly asked when he saw her eyes with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, please… excuse me…" Sakuno bowed and ran as fast as she could so that she could get away from the pain she was feeling at that time.

'_Those eyes… I've seen them somewhere…' Ryoma thought._

He suddenly ran following Alexa.

'_Yes, I've seen those eyes… But it can't be…'_

He searched the corridors.

'_What did I do? Am I the reason why she suddenly ran away?' _

He searched the lobby and the parking lot.

'_The HELL, where could she be?'_

--- Back at the Dining Hall---

Everyone was surprised by the sudden actions of our pair.

"Tezuka." Fuji called out.

"I know, let them be. It's about time they talk about certain things that were kept hidden from each other." Tezuka answered.

"What's happening? Can someone explain!?!" Oishi blurted out.

"Tezuka, I think it's about time you speak up." Inui insisted.

"What's happening buchou?" Momo asked.

"Speak up or we're going to leave." Kaidoh black mailed.

"Maybe, O'chibi is confused with his feelings for our Sakuno and Tezuka's lil' sis!" Eiji joked.

"In fact, Kikumaru, you are quiet right." Tezuka answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The truth unveils**

"WHAT!?!?" the regulars chorused.

"Echizen is confused about his feelings for Sakuno and Alexa." Fuji continued. "But he needs to figure out what the truth is."

"What truth?" Oishi asked.

"You see… Sakuno, our current coach, and Alexa Ai, the famous singer and my little sister are the same person." Tezuka explained.

"So, you mean, Ryoma is confused about his feelings over two people but the truth is he's confused about his feelings for just one person." Momo analyzed.

"Why is it you just told us, Tezuka?" Eiji asked.

"Sakuno doesn't want anyone to know about it." Tezuka answered.

"Then why does Fuji knows about it?" Inui asked.

"I figured it out." Fuji smiled.

"We better then follow Ryoma and tell him the truth!!!" Momo and Eiji said in unison.

"Baka!" Kaidoh shouted.

"Who you calling idiot, huh, Viper!?!" Momo asked.

"Let Echizen figure this out all by himself." Kaidoh continued.

"Kaidoh's right. Sakuno needs to come over her fear and face and tell the truth to Ryoma's face." Tezuka said.

"The only thing we could do is wait and hope for a good result." Fuji said.

The regulars bowed their heads at the thought of their favorite pair not talking to each other after the incident.

'_Buchou's right. We should not interfere.' Momo thought._

--- Garden ---

'_I just need to make sure if it is really her…' Roma thought as he heard Alexa's voice._

"No longer can I hide behind my stupid mask… Ryoma-kun… I'm such a coward… I can't tell it to him…" Sakuno cried her heart out.

"There you are." Ryoma suddenly said.

Sakuno jumped after hearing Ryoma's voice.

"You really made me that tired ya know?" Ryoma said as he sat beside Sakuno.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun… Forgive me…" Sakuno suddenly bursted into tears.

"Hey, Alexa, don't cry.' Ryoma calmed her down.

"Gomen ne… Gomen ne…" Sakuno kept on repeating.

"Why are you saying sorry, anyways?" Ryoma asked.

"I… I'm a liar Ryoma-kun!!!" She said as she stood up in front of him.

"Alexa?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm… I… Alexa Ai, the famed singer and… and… and… Sakuno Ryuuzaki is the same person!!!!" Sakuno said as she fell on the ground crying her heart out.

Ryoma kneeled. He touches Sakuno's freezing hands with his left and cupped her face with his right. Sakuno was surprised.

"I know." He said making Sakuno's face so shocked.

"I just found out about it a while ago… Please don't cry." Ryoma assured.

"You know what? I really was confused at first but… now I know to whom my heart belongs." Ryoma said.

"You know, it's your hair and your eyes today that really yet simply took me away." He continued. "And the feeling that I'm falling further in love really makes me shiver at first, but now I'm feeling so warm knowing that you're all I need."

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Because I love you with all that I am. I always shake at the sight of your beautiful face. A beautiful face with a kind heart that only belong to one person; and that's you, Sakuno. Everytime we're together along with the regulars and some of my fan girls, it's always you that I see, that captures my eyes. It's only you that I need. You make me show the person inside me that no one has ever seen. Everytime I see you smile; it makes me happier than ever. So\, please smile for me." Ryoma finishes with a smirk.

"Ryoma-kun… Gomen ne…" Sakuno said as she wipes her tears away and shows a smile.

"I really love you Sakuno." Ryoma said.

"sniff I… Love you too Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said.

Upon hearing, Ryoma suddenly grabbed Sakuno's petite and slim waist and kissed her. Sakuno's eyes widened but deepened the kiss after a short while.

--- Behind the Bush ---

"Looks like it turned out well…" Fuji said as he smiled.

"Guess so…" Oishi said.

"They looked so cute together!!!" Eiji said.

"Didn't know that Echizen can kiss like that." Momo said amused.

"Shut up…" Kaidoh said.

"There's no doubt that there's 100 compatibility." Inui calculated.

"Tezuka, try to calm down…" Fuji said as he pat Tezuka's shoulder's.

"I-am-try-ing-my-har-dest-Fu-ji." Tezuka answered.

"ECHIZEN!!!!!" Tezuka screamed.


	7. Author's IMPORTANT Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I wrote a story. But do not worry! :D Another story is up next. Scratch that. Make it _stories_. So anyways, one of these so called upcoming stories is another RyoSaku special and the second one is a SasuSaku pairing from Naruto. Anyways, keep your eyes open cuz I might upload one of the chapters of RyoSaku story one of these coming days.

Love Always,

IaLem Yuki


End file.
